In a continuously variable drive with a continuously variable transmission, when the drive-train is closed an erroneous application of a control current of the position-regulating valve on the hydrostat can result in an undesired acceleration of the vehicle from rest or during driving. The position-regulating valve is provided in order to adjust the continuously variable transmission ratio. Due to the very high adjustment speeds of the hydrostat this acceleration takes place almost immediately.